Hey Ladies
by Queen Dopplepoppleous
Summary: Genma, Aoba, and Raidou discuss the kunoichi of konoha (Shizune, Tsunade, Kurenai, and Anko) whilst drinking in the hospital. One-shot, no plot, just good fun.


A/N: I adore secondary characters, and I thought this was a fun idea, so I dappled around with it. Hope you enjoy it.

I promise someday I'll write something with an actual plot in it.

And of course, in no way, shape, or form do I own Naruto or any of the sexy characters within said realm. Damn.

**

* * *

**

**Hey Ladies**

"Hey fellas!" Aoba shouted as he burst through the hospital doors, a bottle of sake in one hand and three cups in the other. Genma and Raidou both winced a little at the loud ruckus the disheveled shinobi caused. They sat up in their respective beds which faced each other, watching while Aoba loudly pulled up a chair and handed each one a cup, poured them sake, then sat down and poured himself a cupful.

"Aoba, what are you doing?" Genma asked as he looked down at his cup.

"Well, my mission was cancelled, so I decided to pay a visit, and it would be rude to come empty handed," he explained, hoisting his cup to them before downing the still-warm sake.

"Hey guys," a lilting feminine voice called out from behind the door. They all turned their attention to the front of the room as Shizune walked in, pushing a small cart in front of her, "Oh, hi Aoba."

"Hi Shizune," his cheeks were flushed slightly, which could have been caused by the quick intake of sake, or the sudden appearance of a pretty girl. Genma and Raidou weren't sure, but they bet it was more likely the nice body bending over the cart to make sure everything was right for her patients than the empty cup lolling in his right hand that was responsible.

"I just have to give these two some medicine, then I'll be out of your way." She said apologetically, even though there was nothing to apologize for. Aoba waved a hand dismissively, and the two bedridden shinobi were glad he had taken the sake in one shot.

"Nah, stay as long as you want. If I knew you were coming I'd have brought another cup."

"Thanks," she smiled at him, "but I've got a lot of work to do still."

"That's too bad, maybe another time?"

"Sure." She smiled again as she finished distributing the medicine into two cups and handed one to each of the injured ninjas. "Be sure to take this with water, not sake."

"We know, Shizune-san. Thanks." Raidou said as he reached for the glass of water he kept on the stand next to him.

"You're welcome. Well, I guess I'll see you around." She said as she waved while walking out the door.

"See ya," Genma and Raidou joined Aoba in watching Shizune leave, then turned their focus onto the shinobi who was still gazing at the now empty doorway.

"So," Genma stretched his arms above his head, "did you really come to visit us, or did you come to check out cute medic-nins?"

"What? I didn't- I wasn't checking her out!"

"It's okay to admit it. She's very cute." Raidou said as he took a sip of his sake.

"Yeah, you'd be hard-pressed to find someone cuter than Shizune who's not already taken." Genma said before taking his medicine.

"I can think of one," Aoba countered, insistent to prove that he was not interested in Shizune (although he really was, awink).

"Who?"

"Kurenai-san." The other two mused over the notion for a moment before Genma shook his head.

"Nah, Kurenai's beautiful and sexy, but I wouldn't necessarily classify her as 'cute.'"

"And besdes," Raidou added, taking another sip of his drink, "she's practically hooked up with Asuma. Everyone knows they're hot for each other."

"Lucky bastard." Aoba muttered.

"It's a shame, really. I never did get to date her." Genma said thoughtfully as he gently swirled the remaining sake around his cup. He had always been surprised she'd turned down his advances when she was still a chuunin, yet hung around that hairy smokestack. Not that he didn't like or respect Asuma, on the contrary, they were fairly god friends. But when it came down to who women generally preferred, there was no contest. A hundred to one Genma would get the girl, and Kurenai just happened to be that "one."

"Well, if we're talking about beautiful and sexy, Tsunade-sama's got everyone beat." Aoba brought up

"Yeah, she's hot, but she's out boss." Raidou said, finishing off his sake then setting the cup next to his water.

"That makes her forbidden, which makes her even hotter. You know how it is; when you can't have something you want it even more." Aoba explained.

"I'll drink to that." Genma said, downing his remaining sake, "But don't forget, she's really fifty-some years old."

"Oh yeah," there was a pause, "But would that really matter? I mean, she doesn't look it, and it would just make her more experienced…"

"You guys are disgusting." Raidou said, falling back onto his bed.

"Hey, at least we're not discussing the potential of the genin girls. That would just be wrong." Aoba pointed out as he got up to refill Genma's cup, then motioned to Raidou to see if he wanted a refill, to which he declined. He'd never been much of a drinker.

"Yeah, we'll have to wait a couple more years for that conversation. But I'm thinking it'll be a good one." Genma winked as he took a swig from his cup.

"Hey, you know who's both cute and sexy? Anko." Aoba said proudly, as though he had figured out the secrets of the universe.

"Hm, that's true. She's got a cute face and sexy style, but a wicked attitude." Raidou said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Oh man, I love her attitude, just as long as she's not taking shots at me."

"She can take a shot at me any day." Genma smirked.

"I don't know, she been hanging around Ibiki a lot lately. Probably learning some torture techniques to use on her next date." Aoba said, to which Genma replied.

"Kinky."

"Oh man, you got Genma all horny again." Raidou whined as he pulled a pillow over his head.

"Again? What happened last time Genma got all horny?" Genma smiled as Raidou pulled the covers up closer around him.

"Don't ask."

"And here I was, thinking you guys were all about the ladies…" Aoba muttered as he stood up and gathered the cups. He figured he'd caused enough of a disturbance today. Maybe he'd go find Shizune and see if she was doing anything later that night. "Later guys, what your back Raidou." He said as he waved back at them while walking to the door, missing Genma's grin toward his tucked-in roommate. Perhaps everyone would get to have some fun tonight.

* * *

Well, there you have it. A quick fic to break up the monotony in my life.


End file.
